Winter's family
by Luna Midi
Summary: Jack and Bunny have been in a relationship but what happens when there's a misunderstanding and Bunny tells Jack to never come back? Jack runs away and is found by Pitch starving half to death. Pitch takes him in and helps him to raise the babies and along the way fall in love again. What will happen if sixteen years later Bunny comes back into Jack's life? Plz R&R- AU
1. Prologue

Prolouge:

A cold wind rushed into the Warren heralding the arrival of Jack Frost.

" what do you want Frostbite?" bunny asked.

" Can i stay here for a while?" jack asked hesitantly.

" Fine but no funny business," was the reply.

Jack smiled and went to help Aster paint some eggs with both sneaking glances at each other.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Several months later found Jack and Bunny in a relationship. But the relationship was destined for change.

Jack stuck his over the bowl as once again he emptied the contents of his stomach. The winter spirit thought of how he was to tell his boyfriend of five months that he was a month pregnant.

" Jack mate are you here?" a male voice called.

Jack leaned back slightly and took one of the pills Tooth had given him to help him control and hide his pregnancy until he told Aster.

" I'll be right out Aster," Jack called out.

he picked himself off the floor, flushed the toilet and brushed his teeth before making himself look presentable and leaving the bathroom.

" Jack do you know how much i missed you?" Aster asked softly in his ear.

" Aster," Jack said but was ignored as his boyfriend led him into his room.

_How am I going to tell him?_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

" You can't keep hiding this Jack, you need to tell Bunny," Tooth said to him as he sat with her in her room at her palace.

" I know but every time I try he doesn't listen," Jack said softly.

Tooth sighed and drew Jack into a hug. jack looked at her, needing physical contact, and climbed into her lap facing her.

" Everything will work out Jack," Tooth reassured before kissing Jack on the cheek.

It would have calmed him into relaxing but the door opened and someone screamed obscenities at them.

" How could you do this Jack? i trusted you and look where that got me," Bunny spat.

" Aster it isn't what you think," Jack pleaded.

" You were cheating on me behind my back, hah good one, made me feel so special but then you showed your true face, well we're done," Aster growled.

" Aster please listen I have something to tell you," Jack pleaded.

" Shove it i'm though," Aster spat before turning on his heel.

Jack scrambled of Tooth and the bed an reached out a hand to grab Aster's arm.

" Aster I'm-," Jack started.

Aster whirled around, smacking jack's arm, before grabbing his hoodie and holding him against a wall. Jack shifted slightly to protect his belly and looked Aster in the eyes.

" Leave me alone you cheater, I never want to see you again," he bit out through clenched teeth before dropping jack and disappearing into a tunnel.

Jack collapsed on the floor, sobs wracking his body, when Tooth tried to comfort him he ran. He ran from the pain of the rejection, he ran from the pain of his child never knowing their father and he ran from who he used to be.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Five months later Jack had grown his hair past his bum and his figured and changed slightly to that of a woman's- due to pregnancy hormones and the way nature spirits are made- and he now lived in Antartica in an ice castle he built himself. Jack had shut off all emotion except for the love and pride he held dear because of his children. Jack had found out a month ago that he was having triplets, two boys Cayden and Jayden, and a girl Ayden or Denny for short.

A kick from his stomach brought Jack out from his reverie of what it would have been like if Bunny was there with him. He placed a loving hand on his belly and was rewarded by two more kicks, this caused him to chuckle at his kids antics.

" Jack are you okay?" a voice asked.

Jack looked up to see Pitch watching him worriedly.

Pitch had found him close to death a few weeks after his break up with Aster and took him in, cared for him and loved him. Pitch knew that when Jack was ready he will let his heart love another and he promised to give Pitch a chance.

" I'm fine, the babies were kicking," Jack replied warmly.

Pitch smiled and sat next to jack on the couch placing a hand on his belly.

"How are they?" he asked.

" Hungry," Jack replied teasingly.

" Oh really well then I guess it's lucky then that I brought this with me," Pitch said producing a sandwich.

Jack smiled and took the sandwich from Pitch before devouring it. Pitch laughed and Jack smiled sheepishly but shrugged then swallowed the last of the sandwich. Jack leaned forward and put the plate on the table in front of him before snuggling into Pitch's side. Pitch stroked a hand through Jack's hair as they sat snuggled together on the couch in comfortable silence.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

" Okay I need you to give me one more okay?" Pitch asked.

" I… can't," Jack choked out between pants.

Pitch smiled reassuringly at him before telling him to push again. Jack screamed and panted for what seemed like forever until a cry was heard. Pitch looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

" Cayden has made his appearance," was all he said before readying himself to bring another of the babes into the world.

Ten minutes later Jayden was delivered screaming his lungs out as if it was a war cry.

" Pitch," Jack screamed as he felt a body slither out.

Pitch just barely managed to catch Ayden before she fell to the floor. She cried out in surprise before burbling, her ice blue-green eyes darting around until landing on her mother's sweaty face.

Pitch cleaned and wrapped them before carefully carrying all three to their waiting mother.

" They're beautiful," Pitch commented.

Jack smiled and looked at his children. All three had Pooka markings like their father's with snow-white hair and ice blue-green eyes. All three were relatively large and had slight bunny-like features but other than that they looked pretty human.

" I agree they're beautiful," Jack said lovingly.

Pitch smiled and sat next to jack on the bed, picking on up and cradling them against his chest.

" Yes and they're ours," Pitch said.

Jack nodded before making faces at the babes he held, making them squeal in laughter. Pitch and Jack smiled, Jack leant against Pitch and nodded his head to let Pitch know that he was ready to give them a chance. Pitch whooped and danced around the room with Ayden while her mother and brothers watched.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––


	2. Sixteen Years Later

**I do not own RotG and am not making anything off of writing this fic.**

~Chapter One- Sixteen Years Later~

Laughter rang through the halls of the castle as fourteen children chased each other in a game of tag. The eldest four of the eighteen children sat next to their mother Jack Frost and watched as the various children of all ages raced by giggling uncontrollably.

" Why aren't you four joining in?" Jack asked his two sons and daughters.

" Because mum we don't want to leave you alone in case Caoilfhinn decides to come," Brenna answered.

" You are nearing your due date mum," Jayden started.

" And we want to be here in case you need help," Cayden finished for his younger twin.

Jack looked at his daughter, who seemed to be engrossed in her books, but Jack knew she was pretending.

"Ayden?"Jack asked.

" I'm worried all right, I've always stuck by you through all of the other pregnancies and I guess I didn't want to break tradition," Ayden admitted quietly.

Jack sighed fondly and turned to see five of his sons run towards him closely followed by at least three of his daughters. Jack chuckled, they were so much like him. Full of mischief and pranks and very loud but they could also be mature, quiet and thoughtful when the need arise. Not to mention they were resourceful.

" Do you know when dad's coming home?" Brenna asked Jack.

" He said somewhere around four-thirty-five O'clock," Jack answered.

"OW," someone yelled in pain.

Jack stood as a white haired girl ran to him followed by another white-haired girl. Jack bent down and hugged them both before pulling back to check them over. Golden eyes stared at him before he released them.

" Bria, Lyn please be careful okay?" Jack asked.

" Okay mummy," they chorused before running off presumably to their room.

Jack shook his head and blew on the silver whistle hanging on a chain around his neck. NOt a minute lair twelve kids stood in a line facing him according to age, including the four who sat next to him and the two who ran off to their room. From oldest to youngest it went:

Cayden Aster B. Frost (15): white hair, ice blue-green eyes, Pooka markings

Jayden Pitch B. Frost (15): white hair, ice blue-green eyes, Pooka markings

Ayden Lilly B. Frost (15): white hair, ice blue-green eyes, Pooka markings

Brenna Amelia Black-Winter (15): blonde hair, toffee eyes

Draco Leo Black (13): black hair, ice blue eyes

Leo Draco Black (13): black hair, ice blue eyes

Gemini Jessica Black (12): white hair, golden toffee eyes

Virgo Nature Black (12): white hair, golden toffee eyes

Aquarius Toothiana B. Frost (11): white hair, green eyes, Pooka markings

Tuarus Sanderson B. Frost (11): white hair, green eyes, Pooka markings

Lynx Nicholas B. Frost (11): white hair, blue eyes, Pooka markings

Lyra Wynter B. Frost (11): white hair, blue eyes, Pooka markings

Phoenix Brenna Black ( 10): black hair, gold-blue eyes

Perseus Jamie Black (9): white-black hair, gold eyes

Luna Sophie Black (7): black hair, blue-gold flecks-eyes

Brianna Gemini Black (5): white hair, blue eyes

Evelyn Ayden Black (5): white hair, blue eyes

Arely Phoenix Black (3): black hair, gold eyes.

" Its time for homework," Jack said and a chorus of groans met him and his words," Cayden to Aquarius in the dining room, Taurus to Arely in the library and please make sure to help the ones under eight years old please."

The kids gave various sounds of acknowledgement before shuffling out. Jack had no sooner sat down before he was wrapped in an embrace from behind.

" You're back so soon love," Jack said calmly.

" I couldn't stay away from my pregnant boyfriend," the man said lovingly.

Jack turned his head to see Pitch gazing at him with love-filled golden eyes. He pulled his boyfriend round to sit beside him and leaned against his shoulder.

" How where the kids today?" Pitch asked.

" Listening and respecting, I had Brenna, Cade, Jay and Denny hanging around me all day," Jack replied.

Pitch smiled and kissed him on the lips. Jack leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend of sixteen years.

" Let's see about dinner shall we?" Pitch asked when they broke apart.

" Ayden and Brenna made dinner for us," Jack replied.

" And you got to taste test," Pitch teased.

Jack shrugged and smiled before walking with Pitch hand in hand to the dining room.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**sorry for the short chapter, this is part one and i will make a part two when i've got some ore inspiration.**


	3. Author AN

**Sorry for not uploading a awhile, I have exams next week and a hell of a lot of assignments. I will try to get a new chapter for a couple of my stories sometime soon. If you have any ideas for the story please pm me with them. Thanks for the patience with this author and for the loyalty to the stories.**

**~Luna Midi**


	4. Old Friends and New Life

~Chapter 2~ Old Friends

Jack groaned and rolled over trying to escape the poking finger. Giggles filled the room and the poking came back a lot more forceful and in number. Opening his eyes Jack spotted the culprits in charge of waking him up, Draco; Gemini and Leo stood at the side of the bed expectantly waiting.

" What do you three want?" Jack groaned.

" Dad said to get you up," Draco replied.

" Why?" Jack as Leo and Gemini helped him to get up out of bed.

" Apparently some people are seeking sanctuary and Dad wants you there when he greets them as his partner," Leo replied.

" Come Mum let's get you bathed and dressed," Gemini said as she led Jack into the bathroom.

Jack sighed and followed her anyway. Five minutes later he was out again and let the trio dress him as he cradled his stomach. Once they were done the four of them made their way downstairs.

" Where's Pitch?" Jack asked once they were on the ground floor.

" In his Lair Room," Leo said rolling his eyes.

Jack sighed and they walked to Pitch's 'solitary room'. As they rwched it Cade handed Jack a plate of pancakes and bacon with a glass of pure orange juice.

" Eat," he commanded.

Jack obeyed and ate down quickly before they entered the room.

Jack turned to his kids and hugged them each before they left the room and Jack walked to Pitch's side. Grabbing his hand he gave him silent comfort.

" Let them through," Pitch told his workers.

The big double doors opened and four people came tumbling out of the hole. Standing up Jack had to stifle a gasp before him stood Tooth, North Sandy and Bunnymund. Shaking his head slightly he shuffled closer to Pitch and an arm wrapped itself around him.

" Why do you seek sanctuary?" Pitch asked coldly.

" There is a new threat out there and they are after us to help them find the Missing Guardian," Tooth replied sadly.

Jack looked at Pitch and found his eyes on him, shifting his eyes he told him he didn't want to be revealed. Looking back at the quartet they seemed to have finally noticed his presence.

" Pitch who's this?" North asked curiously.

" This is my wife Jade," Pitch replied hugging Jack gently.

Jack smiled and massaged his bump lovingly a hand over his made him look up at Pitch and he knelt down to where his bump was. Lifting the shirt he kissed the bare stomach and got a kick in response.

" It seems she knows her Daddy is near," Jack said chuckling softly in his feminine voice.

" Caoilfhinn isn't giving you too much trouble love?" Pitch asked worriedly.

" No dear she is being a perfect angel but I better go and see what our other children are doing, heaven help us if it's Hide 'N' Seek again," Jack replied walking to the door.

" Why is she dressed in boy's clothes?" a male voice asked.

Jack turned to face Bunnymund and squared his shoulders. Walking softly to where he stood Jack stopped a couple of feet from him.

" Because I absolutely loathe dresses," Jack said staring him in the eyes before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

Pitch POV

I watched Jack leave with a smile on my face, he hasn't changed after all these years. Turning back to my _guests _I saw Bunny drop his head at whatever Tooth had just said to him.

" You can stay for a few days but that is it," I told them.

" Thank you Pitch and we are very sorry for barging in like this," Tooth said gently.

I nodded my head and turned to walk out but a voice stopped me cold.

" Is Jade related to Jack?" Bunnymund called out.

" No," I replied curtly.

I resumed my pace and felt the four of them follow me out and into the dining room. I could hear the laughter from here and the shouting.

" GIVE IT BACK PERSEUS," yelled one of my youngest little angels, probably either Brianna or Evelyn.

" NO WAY LYN YOU IS TOO MEAN," Perseus shouted back.

I sighed knowing that they wouldn't settle down. Screams echoed into the hallway from the crack in the doors, before someone shouted.

" SHUT UP," a high-pitched voice yelled at the top of her lungs.

_Of course it would be Arely. _

" Sorry about the noise," I apologized.

" It's all right we understand how noisy little kids can be," North said.

I sighed and pushed open the doors in time to get a teddy in the face. I grabbed it off my face and glared at the two tussling on the floor.

" Evelyn, Perseus get up this instant," I said sternly.

Both stopped mid-tussle and turned to me, identical looks of shock and horror on their faces, before standing up and moving away from each other. Brianna put a hand on her twin's arm while Arely clutched Perseus' legs.

" Where's your mother?" I asked pinching the bridge of my nose.

" Eating all of the dinner," Arely replied sweetly.

" Oh is that right Angel, well how about we scare Mummy?" I asked conspiratally.

" YES," Arely screamed.

I chuckled and the other three followed me into the kitchen. Jack was sitting at the counter so Arely and I crept up behind him very softly. Grabbing him by the waist I pulled him back and kissed him while Arely tickled his feet. Breaking the kiss Jack started to giggle and tried to move away from the little fingers.

" Where are the others?" I asked seeing that Brenna, Jay and Denny were cooking dinner.

" Cade is looking after the other eleven in a game of tag/ capture the flag in the backyard," Jack replied.

I hummed in response and pulled Jack up into my arms. Leaving Arely with the cooks I walked back into the dining room and sat down on one of the couches with Jack on my lap.

" Take a seat," I said gesturing to the six-seater in front of us.

Bunny POV

I stared as Pitch surprised Jade with a little girl with black hair and gold eyes started to tickle her. And when he kissed her well all our mouths were open, now we sat facing them with Jade sitting on Pitch's lap. Jade absently stroked the hand on her belly as she gazed down lovingly at it.

" How far along are you?" Tooth asked excitedly.

She was always excited around expectant mothers, babies and toddlers.

" Two weeks until my due date," Jade answered calmly looking at Tooth.

Tooth sighed and looked longingly at her belly. Tooth always wanted a baby but sadly was never able to conceive.

" Who is this person trying to find you Lost Guardian?" Jade asked.

" His name is Lucifer, he is the King of the Underworld or as it's more commonly know as Hell," North replied.

Jade hummed in response and Pitch's arms tightened slightly.

" How long until the kids come in?" Pitch asked.

" Cade wont keep them out too long love," Jade replied kissing his cheek.

" no kissing in front of the young ones," a boy's voice called out.

Smiling brightly Jade motioned for someone to come closer, as the person did I noticed he had white hair like Jade's but an unusual mix of icy green-blue eyes.

" Sweetie how was it did they behave?" Jade asked.

" Yes they did but I'm guessing from Dad's face that Lyn and Percy got into another fight," the boy replied.

" Yes they did Cade and I was on the unfortunate end of a teddy to the face," Pitch said to his son.

Jade laughed and Pitch glared at her to which she replied with looking innocent and smiling sweetly. Pitch shook his head and Cade sat down by his mother's feet, taking one in his hands he began to massage it causing Jade's head to fall back and a groan to escape her.

" That's nice," she said relaxing.

Cade chuckled and finished the foot he was massaging before starting on the other one.

Jack POV

******WARNING: BIRTH SCENE AHEAD, NOT GRAPHIC BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING THEM KEEP SCROLLING DOWN UNTIL YOU SEE THE BOLD WRITING.******

As Cade hit a ticklish spot on the sole of my foot I giggled and shot upright only to clutch my stomach as the pain that had started this morning intensified. I groaned and breathed through it, slumping back down I allowed Pitch to wipe my forehead.

" Braxton-Hicks?" Cade asked worriedly.

As I went to answer another contraction hit, two minutes apart now, I couldn't hide it any longer.

" DENNY," I screamed as another one hit.

She came running out flour in her hair upon seeing my she ripped off her apron and sprinted to my side, carefully lying me down on the floor she pulled out the birthing kit we had stashed in at least two places per room. Laying to towel down over me she took of my pants and undies, after laying a towel down on the floor, propping my legs up she order Cade to bring hot and warm water along with the heated towels we kept ready. Brenna came over to help prop me up and get things ready while I grunted and breathed through the contractions.

" Two minutes," I gasped out during a contraction.

Denny's eyes grew big and she swore while pulling on the latex gloves, bending down she checked to see how dilated I was.

" 10 centimeters, shit Mum you should of said something earlier," Denny admonished me.

I rolled my eyes and braced myself as another one hit, Cade came back with the things Denny asked for and moved to help Jay hold my legs up. Pitch grabbed my hand as I screamed, Draco ran into the room and upon seeing the scene yelled for Leo and Gemini to keep an eye on the others. Running to my other side he grabbed my other hand as I breathed through the now constant pain.

" She's coming quickly," Jay commented.

" Of course because Mum didn't tell us he was in labour until now," Cade commented as Denny helped me breathe. Closing my eyes I pushed and pushed while Denny helped to ease Caoilfhinn's shoulders out.

" One more push Mum then you will be holding your little girl," Denny said encouragingly.

" I am never getting pregnant again, THIS SUCKS," I shouted screaming at the end.

A few seconds later all I could hear were cries, my baby girl was crying. She wasn't screaming out her lungs but as soon as Denny placed her in my arms Caoilfhinn quieted down and gurgled at me. I cooed at her and rubbed my nose against the tip of hers sending her into peals of laughter, her small hand grabbing a fistful of my white hair and putting it into her mouth to suck on golden-blue eyes gazing trustingly up at me. I smiled softly and stroked her soft downy white hair.

*****END OF WARNING, REST IS SAFE*****

" She is beautiful love," Pitch said stroking her hair, her hand latched around his pinkie and she smiled letting my hair go in the process.

" Is it safe?" Leo called out.

" Yes it is," Draco replied.

The door creaked open and Leo walked in followed by Virgo, Taurus, Aquarius, Lynx, Lyra, Evelyn, Luna, Phoenix, Perseus and Brianna with Gemini bringing up the rear with Arely on her hip. I smiled at them and the younger ones rushed over.

" This is your baby sister Caoilfhinn Cayden Black," I said just as my body changed.

Denny POV

Mum looked tired and sweaty but that didn't stop him smiling widely at my siblings. I saw Cade hold back tears as Caoilfhinn was named after him, I wrapped my around his shoulders and squeezed before dropping it. I rummaged in the bag for a bottle and sent a charm to heat it up, being a child of winter strangely enough I had heating powers, and moved to bring it to Mum when his body changed.

" Form a circle protect the young ones Draco to Virgo outer the quads you are the inner, take Caoilfhinn Virgo and place her in the bassinet over there. Cade, Jay and Brenna help Mum and Dad get the weapons," I commanded.

Everyone obeyed and Caoilfhinn was placed next to Arely with Perseus and Phoenix protecting them and the twins Lyn and Bria. Dad closed his eyes and our weapons appeared in his hands. Mum and Cade grabbed their swords while Jay and Brenna grabbed their bows before getting into a vantage point. I walked up and took my swallowtail swords. Mum, Dad, Cade and I got into formation with the Guardians behind us, looking over my shoulder I saw how nervous they were shaking my head it turned my attention back to the doors.

**_Here's another chapter for Winter's Family, so sos so so sorry for not updating sooner exams and assessments are nearly done and holidays are coming up._**

_**~Luna Midi**_


	5. AN

**Hey guys Luna Midi here, **

**I'm sorry to say that due to both my computers being out of commission my stories will not be updated for a fortnight (two weeks). Please don't get angry, Murphy obviously couldn't let me go without my own share of drama. I love you guys and the amazing support you have for an author that doesn't stick to an update schedule to which I will make one now that I'm free from school.**

**If anyone has any ideas for the fics please let me know. I am looking for a beta as my previous one wasd lost to the everyday life of a student.**

**Thanks for sticking with this author and much love,**

**~Luna Midi**


End file.
